


Wedding kiss

by Q111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/pseuds/Q111
Summary: Qui and Obi's first kiss as husbands at their wedding.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	Wedding kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbucks_stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks_stucky/gifts).



> Happy holiday to you <3


End file.
